


Phan oneshots

by Phanismyreligion



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell Loves Phil Lester, Fluff, M/M, Phil Lester Is A Sweetheart, Phil Lester Loves Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanismyreligion/pseuds/Phanismyreligion
Summary: An book where i write down random Phan ideas i might have at all hours of the night





	1. hate comments and comfort

Dan knew something was wrong when he walked into the flat he shared with Phil, his best friend and boyfriend and didn't see Phil in their brightly colored living room. "Phil?" Dan called out quietly, setting down the bags he was holding on the counter in the kitchen, Dan walked towards their room and could hear quiet sniffles Dan knocked on the door of their room "Love, can i come in?" Dan asked. Dan heard a muffled "Y-yeah" come from the room Dan opened the door and saw Phil curled up in a blanket, tears streaking down his pale cheeks and his blue eyes slightly bloodshot, his normal black fringe pushed into a quiff. Dan felt his heart seem to break at the sight Dan walked across the room andsat down next to Phil. "Hey, love" Dan said softly "H-hey bear" Phil said, voice cracking "What's wrong?" Dan asked, his voice a protective tone. Phil pointed to his sticker-covered macbook at the end of their bed, lid open. Dan looked at the macbook's screen, sighing as he saw a much larger amount of hate comments than normal for either of them. "You know what they said is wrong right?" Dan asked softly. Phil shook his head "Th-they're right i am all of those things" Phil said in a soft yet protesting tone. Dan sighed "You aren't i really wish you'd believe that." Dan said "Okay...I'll believe you" Phil said after a few minutes. Dan smiled "that's my Philly." Dan said softly stroking Phil's cheek and leaning in and kissing Phil who kissed back softly. "I love you" Dan said "I love you too" Phil said giggling softly. 


	2. Nightmares

Dan shot up in bed, panting tears pouring down his pale cheeks, his brown eyes slightly puffy his brown curly hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. Dan wiped his tears away and looked over at his boyfriend, Phil shaking him to wake him up, Phil woke up, yawning his blue eyes looking slightly tired as he fixed his black fringe "Bear, what's wrong?" Phil asked quietly reaching blindly for his glasses and managing to find them and putting them on his face. "N-nightmare" Dan mumbled wrapping his arms around himself for comfort, Phil hugged Dan as Dan's crying got slightly louder and harder. Dan hugged back "Would it help to talk about it?" Phil askef softly. Dan nodded "W-we were in slender and we got seperated and you died" Dan said, his normally loud and slightly obnoxious voice quiet. "None of that was real, we're both okay" Phil said quietly kissing Dan on the cheek which caused Dan to calm down slightly "i know, i think i'm good now" Dan said after a few moments pulling away from the hug and laying back down Phil laid back down and kissed Dan on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have hit writer's block and have no more ideas so could you guys give me some prompts? If you could that would be much appreciated!


	3. Scared

Phil walked into the living room from their gaming channel room, pausing in his steps as he heard Dan's soft sniffles and saw Dan on the couch crying, Dan's usually dark yet vibrant brown eyes filled with fear and his short precisely placed curly hair nearly covering his eyes. Dan stopped crying once he heard Phil enter the room "What's wrong, bear?" Phil asked softly "T-There was a paranormal movie playing and i tried to get through it and now i'm really scared" Dan said, trying to stop crying. "What movie was it?" Phil asked " _paranormal activity_ " Dan said softly. "Oh, that one is pretty scary, I'm not even scared of the supernatural and it scared me quite a bit" Phil said Dan hugged Phil tightly, trying to stop crying but failing as he buried his face in Phil's chest. "How far did you get into the movie?" Phil asked "Mostly through it, i turned it off though" Dan said though his voice was muffled "That's pretty good for you cause of your fear" Phil said softly. Dan removed his face from Phil's chest and kissed him softly and Phil kissed back just as softly before pulling back and smiling "Thanks for comforting me" Dan said "No problem" Phil said with a smile.


	4. 2012

(to avoid any confusion this does also take place in 2012 hence the title-Phanismyreligion)

Phil Lester a tall black haired blue eyed 25 year old male sighed as he thought of Dan Howell, his slightly taller brown haired brown eyed 21 year old best friend and now ex-boyfriend, Phil pulled his knees to his chest, crying softly as the last hour replayed in his mind, Dan yelling at him then telling him he couldn’t be with him any longer due to how slowly but surely their channels were picking up ‘we can still be friends, Philly’ Dan had said. Phil shuddered, the last four months had honestly been a living hell for him, Dan wouldn’t allow Phil to come near him and even the slightest thing would trigger an argument. Phil knew Dan was scared with how their channels seemed to be growing, Phil was just as scared, despite being better at hiding it than Dan, Dan had been rather annoyed with Phil and would yell at him over stupid stuff, Phil felt like Dan was slowly coming to despise him, even making their Phil is not on fire videos was not like it had used to be, the arguments more often than not would send Phil running into his room and locking himself in, crying. Phil had tried to tell Dan of his fears only to get ignored which only made his fears harder to ignore, Dan had been trying to put as much space between them as he could at all times, even during videos, Phil knew their viewers must have noticed, Phil’s sobs got slightly louder, Phil knew Dan was trying to come to terms with who he was and the hate comments weren’t helping any, Phil managed to stop crying a little over an hour later, Phil grabbed his journal that he wrote in when he was either really sad or depressed, Phil’s slightly long hair covered his eyes as he bent his head to look at the journal, his hand shaking slightly making his already messy handwriting even worse, Phil continued writing, sighing though it came out sounding more like a quiet sniffle Phil finally reached over and put his pen and Journal away after nearly an entire hour of writing. Phil sighed, getting up and opening his bedroom door and beginning to walk towards the kitchen to get something to eat, only noticing how out of luck he was when he walked into their kitchen and saw Dan sitting at the kitchen table, obviously looking to talk, Phil walked further into the kitchen after a slight moment of hesitation Dan looked up and motioned for Phil to sit down which Phil did, Dan and Phil talked for about an hour and worked out a few things that would make still living together easier and trying not to fight as much and slowly getting things back to normal when they were finally done talking they rid each other’s rooms of things that belonged to the other person and gave most clothes that belonged to the other person back, with an exception of a few shirts they cared for too much slowly, over the next month they got more civil with each other and got more comfortable, their videos got easier to make and the tension slowly but surely disappeared, for the first time in months they were truly happy.


	5. Darkness and light (pastel x punk)

Darkness and light (Pastel x punk) - Dan was a feared person, he knew that, with his stern disapproving gaze he gave most people, top that off with the red highlights in his hair and the piercings and the complete darkness of everything he wore and he was the most avoided person in the entire school, he rarely talked to anybody and when he did he was dismissive and rude, most teachers had already given up on him, many students feared him. It was in English class that everything changed, the class was loud and obnoxious as usual, Dan was listening to music on his phone, per usual, ignoring the class, he didn’t really have to try in English as he was actually pretty good at the class, suddenly the teacher, Mr. Wentz cleared his throat and nodded his head towards the doorway as if to tell his students to look to the doorway Dan looked up, noticing what was going on, in the doorway was a boy, about 16 with black dyed hair and sparkling blue eyes and wearing pastel, light colored clothes with a flower crown perched on top of his head, he took Dan’s breath away but Dan acted as normal as he could “So, would you like to introduce yourself?” Mr.Wentz asked craning his neck to look up at the taller male. “S-Sure, I’m Phil Lester, I’m from Rawtenstall, not far from here, I have an older brother named Martyn and I like music a- and writing…” the new kid said quietly. “Okay, Phil why don’t you sit next to Dan?” Mr.Wentz asked Phil looked at him, as if confused “The one wearing all black with the brown hair with red hair lights in it” Mr.Wentz added with a quiet laugh. Phil nodded, grabbing his stuff and walking over to where Mr.Wentz instructed and sat his stuff down and sat down he began writing things down once the teacher got back to the class work, Phil glanced over at the person sitting next to him only to see that he wasn’t doing anything but was just staring at the board and pretending to look at the board while reading. “You really should pay attention, from what I’ve heard there’s a big test next week.” Phil said quietly “Mind your own business, It’s not like I need help from you or anyone” Dan said in a quiet, growling voice “S-sorry” Phil said looking down at his own paper, trying not to burst into tears. Soon enough lunch time had come around and Phil had made a small group of friends, due to his hyper personality and likeability it seemed most people liked him other than Dan and the popular kids. As Phil was walking towards his table, he failed to notice someone’s foot sticking out,waiting to trip him and he tripped, falling on the floor and most of the spaghetti from that day’s lunch stained his pastel pink sweater. Phil jumped up, not to yell at whoever had tripped him but to run to the bathroom, he began crying, nearly having an anxiety attack. He heard someone walk into the bathroom, with a sigh “Hey, you ok?” Dan asked Phil shook his head “It’s my first day here and half the school frickin hates me, including you” Phil said, beyond crying now and actually now full sobbing. “I don’t hate you, I just haven’t really ever have friends so I’m not sure how to be…friendly with people, I did used to have friends here before I embraced…this” Dansaid, motioning to himself. Phil laughed, between sobs “I’ve been like this for all of my life, my mum said I refused to wear typical things boys wear even when I was just a little toddler, she tried her hardest to get me to wear typical things that boys would wear just in case it was a phase but then I got to being older and I continued to refuse to wear typical boy like clothes and my mum excepted that I was different” Phil said with a sigh “I refused to wear stuff like what you wear, no offense I just don’t like wearing it, I find it cute on the right person and stuff but I can never see myself wearing it so it came as a shock to my parents when I both came out as gay and embraced this, both of those things happened a few years ago…” Dan said with a sigh “My dad wasn’t very…excepting of me being like this, he used to attack my sexualitybecause I’m bi and call me many horrible things” Phil said with a dry laugh at the end of his sentence. Dan and Phil then realized Lunch time was nearly over and that they should get back to their classes, they had social studies next and they were actually quite close at this point despite only having one long conversation, they got even closer over the next few months, they spent most of their time at each other’s houses outside of school. Dan groaned as he laid on the floor next to Phil’s bed as Phil attempted to beat a level of Mario kart “It’s so much better now that we don’t have to go to school for a few months” Dan said with a quiet laugh as he watched Phil attempt to beat the level Dan had mainly given up the piercings and red highlights, figuring they were more trouble than they were worth, the only thing he really kept that was part of his punk persona was the dark clothes and his stubborn, rude personality with most people, he still disrespected the teachers, minus Mr.Wentz quitefrequently and got into fights mainly to protect Phil who was seen as a very easy target, due to his nice personality, refusal to fight and his clothing choice, his small group of friends hadn’t really excepted Dan at first until Dan and Phil both assured them that he wasn’t planning on hurting Phil and that they were actually quite close friends as well and now Dan was part of the little group that Phil sat with at Lunch, no longer sitting alone in the corner like he had for a few years before Phil came along. Phil threw the controller down after turning the console off “I’m bored” Phil mumbled, hugging a small throw pillow to his chest, yawning slightly and playing with the sleeves of his pastel colored pajama top. ”How about a little game of truth or dare?” Dan asked, a glint of mischief in his brown eyes. Phil rolled his eyes fondly “Sure, why not, a game of truth or dare is never boring.” “Truth or dare?” Dan asked “Truth!” Phil exclaimed excitedly “Why do you refuse to fight? I could teach you” Dan part asked part said “I don’t think the violence is the answer, my family is very peaceful and not many of us know how to fight” Phil said with a small smile “truth or dare, Dannyboy?” Phil asked ignoring the disapproving look Dan gave him at the nickname “Truth.” Dan said after a moment of hesitation “What is your favorite Disney movie?” Phil asked “I’m not sure, probably Lady and the tramp” Dan said. A few hours later the truth or dare game was still going strong “Ok! Truth or Dare Philly?” Dan asked once more “Dare!"Phil said, long since having forgotten how tired he had been “I dare you to describe your crush because you won’t give a name” Dan stated, confidently. Phil hesitated for a few moments before nodding, a silent agreement that he’d do it “He’s tall, has brown eyes, quite a temper and attitude and he’s pretty awkward when he likes people and he has naturally brown hair that used to have red highlights in it and he used to have piercings and…he’s my best friend…” Phil said gripping onto the pillow, more than scared of rejection “Well, my crush has black hair that’s naturally ginger and he has beautiful blue eyes, he always wears pastel colored clothes with these adorable little flower crowns and he’s just a tad shorter than me and he made sure his friends excepted me as one of their own and he has the most adorable little habits and he’s quite sensitive and even comforts people who don’t like him.” Dan said staring straight into Phil’s eyes, Phil’s heart was pounding as he inched forward slightly “Stop me if you don’t want this…” Phil said quietly, inching forward and kissing Dan once he got no clear sign that Dan wanted him to stop, Dan kissed back softly, being careful, not wanting to scare Phil away, having learnt that before this Phil had never been kissed before Phil pulled back after a few moments, smiling “thanks for trying to keep me comfortable, I’m so nervous, even now, was it good?” Phil part said part asked “It was good, I really like you a lot” Dan said nervously “I like you too, have since I transferred from my old school and saw you” Phil said with a quiet laugh. And from then on, they were no long two totally different people, if you messed with one of them, you messed with the other and Phil took Dan up on his offer to learn how to fight and learnt how to fight, they had each other’s backs and if you said something about one of them that was something wrong, you had better watch out.


	6. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the prequel to the last one shot that nobody asked for, basically it's a prequel explaining Dan's behavior i wrote and barely proof read, hence any thing i misspelled also, slight trigger warning for a character death, its a pretty minor character though

Darkness- Dan was always different, he refused to wear light or colorful clothes for as long as he could remember, it was a dark, dreary day in Wokingham, England when the tragic event that had made Dan even worse occurred, Dan had been about twelve and his little brother Adrian was about six, Dan had ran back inside to grab a drink and possibly a snack cause he and his little brother didn’t want to come inside as they were enjoying playing outside, Adrian had been playing with his ball, throwing it and in the air and running around and catching it when Dan went inside, Dan was in the middle of filling a glass with ice and getting some lemonade out of the fridge when he heard a crash he hurriedly set the ice cube tray on the counter and rushed back outside, he saw a few of the neighbors they were close with crowded around the street, Mrs. Wilson an old elderly short woman about in her late seventies with platinum blond-silver hair and light blue eyes spun around on her heel, stumbling slightly she looked alarmed but didn’t show any sign of speaking “Mrs. Wilson…what’s going on?” Dan asked quietly, concerned as he couldn’t see his little brother “Your little brother, Adrian was playing around with his ball when you went inside and he threw it too far and it landed in Mr. Evans’s yard, so I guess he forgot to look both ways before he crossed the street and he began to cross the street and the driver didn’t see him and he got hit by a car” Mrs. Wilson said Dan’s eyes widened “Are the ambulance here yet?” Dan asked quietly Mrs. Wilson nodded “They are” Mrs. Wilson said, nodding her head in the direction of the Ambulance truck that was by the side of the road, Dan ran over to the ambulance “Is he going to be ok?” Dan asked frantically “Are you related?” A tall female nurse with dyed green hair and blue eyes whose name tag read ‘Kelly’ asked Dan nodded “H-He was- is my little brother” Dan said, glancing at the gurney where his little brother was laying, soft and innocent looking but also horribly injured “He’s not going to make it” Kelly said, sympathy lacing her voice “S-shouldn’t we call my parents?” Dan asked, voice trembling Kelly nodded, “that would be a good idea, where are they?” Kelly part said part asked “They’re on vacation, they took a vacation to Jamaica, my grandma is watching me and him but she asked me to watch Adrian- my little brother so that she could go to her weekly Sudoku club…she’s going to be so disappointed…” Dan said, tears finally rolling down his cheeks as if on cue a car pulled up in the driveway of Dan’s house and an older woman maybe in her early fifties stepped out, she had brown hair about the same shade as Dan’s that was speckled with grey and hazel eyes and she carried herself with a confidence “Dan? What’s going on?” Dan’s grandmother, Carol asked “G-Grandma, Adrian and me were playing outside and I went inside to get us a snack and some lemonade and stuff so we’d stay hydrated but I was only in the house for a minute or two and I heard a crash and A-Adrian got hit by a car, the nurse says he might not make it, I’m so sorry” Dan said now full on sobbing and nearly having an anxiety attack “It’s not your fault, you had good intentions, you never meant for it to happen…I’ll call your parents and explain everything so that they don’t decide to blame you” Carol said, smiling softly and walking away and going into the house and calling Dan’s parents, Dan heard Adrian flat line and ran into the house to update his grandma who frowned but sighed and updated Dan’s parents. After that Dan was never the same, he was quiet and upset and when he did talk he was sarcastic and rude, you never saw him without his hair perfectly straightened and wearing all black from head to toe, he quickly gained quite a negative reputation at school, nobody knew why he was like that and they were very concerned, things only got worse as he got older –two years later- Dan walked into the living room of the house he lived in with his parents, he had realized he was gay and decided to come out when only his mum was home, she was the one that had recognized what had happened to Adrian wasn’t his fault and besides, his father was very homophobic shaking his head as if to rid the depressing thoughts he was having he sat down on the couch next to his mum who smiled as she noticed him as she looked from the TV “Hey, Dan” Dan’s mum, Jackie said “Hey mum” Dan said with a small blush “What’s going on in that head of yours?” Jackie asked casually “You know how I told you about Dan and I having that theoretical conversation about if I wasn’t straight?” Dan asked quietly “Yeah, what about it?” Jackie asked Dan paused for a moment before speaking “I’m…gay” Dan said hesitantly “How long have you known?” Jackie asked, calmly “A few months” Dan mumbled Jackie smiled widely and held her arms out as if for a hug “Come here” Jackie said as if pausing, Dan smiled, moving into her arms and hugging back tightly “Being gay isn’t a bad thing, it’s something you can’t control and it makes you different, hell it takes a lot to admit that you’re different whether in a big way or a small way takes a lot of guts and I’m proud of you” Jackie said happily Dan smiled slightly before his expression dropped slightly “You’re not going to tell dad are you?” Dan asked nervously “Of course not, he’d start calling you all sorts of horrible names and making fun of you…more than he does that is” Jackie said with an upset expression “Not to be accusatory but do you love dad anymore…? With how much you two have been fighting it seems like all you do is…tolerate him so I won’t have to finish school explaining that my parents are divorced” Dan said evenly but calmly, not wanting to upset his mother “I sorta still do love him but he’s…changed so much since we got married and you were born, he used to be so loving, to both of us, then when Adrian was born, he started acting like you didn’t even exist and spending all of his time with Adrian cause Adrian was so soft spoken and obedient and more…into sports and you’re the opposite and stubborn and more into video games and when the…incident with Adrian happened your dad was absolutely convinced that it was your fault even though I tried to tell him that it wasn’t and after that he and I started fighting a lot more, I think if we keep fighting and getting along like this I’m going to file for a divorce, I don’t want to but he’s made it near impossible for me to be around him without me wanting to yell at him…” Jackie said with a roll of her eyes “Why did he always seem to just…hate me and point out all my flaws as soon as Adrian was old enough to develop his own personality? I understand that I’m not the most lovable person and…yeah I’m lazy and I’m not the brightest bulb in the pack but…I didn’t do anything for my father to hate me” Dan part asked part said “Who knows? Why does he do anything?” Jackie asked bitterly.


	7. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other part that explains Phil's behavior, warning, Bi-phobia

Light-It was a quiet, dark night in Rawtenstall, England when Phil Lester, a tall brown haired blue eyed 14 year old male had decided to go out with his friends to their usual hangout Phil exited the house, smiling at his friends Chris and PJ who were sitting on the stairs of the front porch they stood up then looked at Phil rolling their eyes fondly “Pastel clothes…still?” Chris asked in an exasperated yet fond tone “Hey! It’s not a phase, you’ve seen the pictures of me from when I was a toddler, I’ve always worn pastel clothing since I’ve been able to pick my own clothes out” Phil protested, looking at one of his two taller friends “You’re adorable” PJ said fondly Phil ignored him, rolling his eyes “So, where are we going?” Phil asked “How about the Arcade?” Chris asked PJ groaned in frustration “We’ve already been there three or four times this week…” PJ murmured “C’mon Peej next time we can do whatever you want, you know like even one of those art classes that you took us to that one time, it wasn’t too boring” Chris protested, PJ, ever soft hearted for the wishes of his friend in Phil’s case and boyfriend in Chris’ case sighed “Fine” PJ mumbled rolling his eyes fondly at Chris “Ok, let’s go” Phil mumbled quietly, they walked to the Arcade quietly, only making the occasional joke and the occasional conversation that came literally out of nowhere, they got to the arcade after only about twenty five to thirty minutes, they entered the arcade, the three of them all going their separate ways to the arcade machines that they usually played on for a while, getting their coins ready, they played the games for a few hours, as Phil was about to use up his last guy on Bubble bobble a game that Phil used to play with his older brother on a Nintendo system that they used to have before it died when he felt someone breathing down his neck, he spun around on his heel without tripping, something he couldn’t usually do, the person breathing down his neck was a very tall boy in his late teens with red hair and freckles sprinkling his face and olive green eyes wearing pure black with tattoos everywhere and piercings everywhere piercings could be put on a person’s face, Phil gulped, feeling small and intimidated “Nice clothes, gay lord” the boy jeered, a grin spreading across his face, it was an ugly and leering grin, one that reminded Phil of a Jack-o’-lantern “I-I” Phil attempted to stutter out but it came out more like a stalled breath, he began having an anxiety attack, his breath coming in short panicked breaths that were more like pants that a dog let out when they were warm than breaths of an actual human of course, that caught Chris and PJ’s attention, even from half way across the arcade, they knew to what to pay attention for when Phil was having an anxiety attack, having known him since they were just a little older than toddlers they ran over to Phil and began attempting to calm him down, PJ giving a strict glare to the boy that had triggered the anxiety attack before muttering quiet things that he knew would calm Phil down “Hey, you’re okay, I promise” Chris said calmly, running his fingers through Phil’s hair, something that wouldn’t be seen as platonic from other people’s perspectives but was purely platonic with him and Phil as soon as Phil calmed down and they decided to leave the Arcade to avoid further incident PJ lectured him “Phil, I thought that you took your anxiety medicine” PJ scolded gently “I was going to but I forgot, I was positive that I did” Phil said “You should have made sure, your mum’s gonna be pissed that you’re coming back home early cause some guy caused you to both nearly piss yourself and have an anxiety attack all cause you attempted to go out without taking your anxiety medicine” Chris said, sympathetically, reaching over and patting Phil on the shoulder “I can go out without taking my anxiety pills I just…get more anxious if it’s around large crowds or I get confronted out of nowhere” Phil mumbled sighing as the street that he lived on and had lived on all of his life PJ smiled, rolling his eyes fondly “Go on” PJ said encouragingly motioning in the direction of the street Phil laughed, rolling his eyes at his slightly older friend “I’m going” Phil said walking down the street “Bye Phil!” Chris called out “Bye Chris!” Phil called back, running as he got near the house, a few moments later he was running up the stairs to the front porch and yanking open the screen door, wheezing from all the running and pausing for a moment to catch his breath before opening the front door “Phil? You’re home already?” Phil’s mum asked “Mum, I was gone for like 3 hours, I wasn’t gone for that of a short amount of time” Phil mumbled kicking his shoes off “how was your time out with the boys?” Kathryn asked “Decent, I um thought that I’d taken my anxiety medicine but I had forgotten and I was playing bubble bobble at the arcade and I noticed someone breathing down my neck and there was this really big guy with tattoos and piercings and he called me a gay lord cause of how I’m dressed and I started having an anxiety attack and Chris and PJ had to try to calm me down” Phil said “Cause of how you’re dressed…that’s discrimination” Kathryn said unhappily “Yeah…” Phil mumbled awkwardly “Also you can’t go out without taking your anxiety medicine, not when you know there’s the possibility of you being around crowds and stuff” Kathryn said, choosing her words carefully “I know, I’m going to make sure that I take it next time” Phil said with a weak smile “Come here” Kathryn said gently yet in a slightly demanding tone Phil walked over to his mother who pulled him into a firm and gentle hug Phil gnawed on his bottom lip, a nervous habit that he had never quite picked up on despite people he knew pointing it out “I’ve got something to tell you and dad and Martyn, but I think that can wait until dinner” Phil said hesitantly, hugging his mother back gently and pulling back once they let go of each other and kissed her on the cheek like he used to when he was a little boy “Would you mind if I went upstairs and played some video games?” Phil asked Phil’s mother gave him a look of disapproval “But you were at the arcade for almost four hours” Kathryn said, looking at Phil as if she was considering it “I promise I’ll limit my time playing video games more carefully, Peej is taking us to an art class tomorrow anyway” Phil said with an almost pleading look “Fine, but you’re done after you eat dinner and tell us whatever you need to tell us” Kathryn said Phil began running up to his room “I’m making sure that you’re keeping your word, young man” Kathryn called upstairs after him, Phil rolled his eyes fondly, he turned on the PlayStation and putting one of his favorite games tomb raider, he played it for about an hour and a half before he heard his mother call up the stairs for him “Phil come down for dinner, so you can tell us what you want to tell us tonight, I’ve been curious ever since you mentioned it” Kathryn said, now from outside of Phil’s door as he was lying on his bed, tossing a soft, small version of a soccer ball in the air and hadn’t heard his mother he sat bolt upright on his bed before getting up and opening the door “I’m sorry, mum I was just…watching Buffy, I didn’t hear you” Phil mumbled Kathryn laughed “It’s fine” Kathryn said, walking down the stairs to the kitchen with Phil following closely behind her, Phil sat down next to his older blond haired blue eyed brother, Martyn while Kathryn sat next to their father, Nigel, he was tall with greying black hair and light blue eyes “So…Phil what did you want to tell us?” Kathryn asked Phil began fidgeting with his fingers, looking down at his feet under the table “Um…I-I’m bi” Phil said just loud enough for everyone to hear “I’m proud of you to come out like that” Kathryn said reaching over and patting Phil on the hand Martyn patted him on the shoulder “I’m glad you feel comfortable enough around us not to have to hide who you are” Martyn said with a bright, happy smile, Nigel had a cruel smile that Phil had never seen before on his face “So one of my sons is a half faggot, aren’t I lucky?” Nigel asked a sneer on his face Kathryn had a look of absolute horror on her face “NIGEL” She exclaimed angrily “It’s not okay to say that” she added “Why not? He is” Nigel said calmly as if he were discussing the weather with her, Kathryn let out a strange noise, mixed between a frustrated groan and a cry of indignation “Leave Phil alone, sexuality is one of the things you cannot control in life” Martyn said, glaring at their father “I-I’m gonna go to my room, I’m not hungry anymore” Phil said meekly, voice barely a whisper Phil got up and dashed out of the room, running to his room and locking the door, hiding under the blankets sobbing.


End file.
